Our World
by Robin Reaper
Summary: This is what I think would happen if Carrie met Andrew. Please review if you think I should continue with this. Rated T but may change due to violence.


**Carrie White and Andrew Detmer: Our World**

Andrew kept his eyes locked on the floor as he headed to the cafeteria. He didn't want to call any unwanted attention to himself and he had been avoiding Steve and Matt ever since he accidently injured the jeep driver the other day. Andrew had even gone to the trouble of getting up early so that he could walk to school instead of getting a lift from Matt.

He sighed, grabbing and paying for his lunch, before looking around for a table to sit at. Unfortunately, his class had been late out late by their science teacher Mr Harvey, so by this time all the tables were full. Andrew groaned internally. He sure as shit wasn't going to sit with Steve and Matt, who, luckily, had yet to notice him, so who was he going to eat lunch with? Most tables were packed with large groups of rowdy friends.

Finally, Andrew's gaze fell on an almost completely empty table right at the back of the cafeteria. There was only one occupant at it and he could just make out that it was a girl. Andrew shrugged and began to walk over to her. As he neared the table, he recognised the girl. It was Crazy Carrie. She sat next to him in Maths and three seats in front of him in English. He'd never actually spoken to her before but he'd heard Matt laughing about the "period incident", as the whole school now referred to it. Andrew felt bad for her and he continued his journey to her table.

She was reading a book, when he got there, her strawberry blonde hair falling forward and hiding her face. She didn't seem to notice him, so Andrew cleared his throat awkwardly. She jumped slightly and her eyes shot up to Andrew's face, her arms folding across her book so that he couldn't really see it anymore. She looked confused and the stare she gave Andrew was oddly powerful in its own way. He felt embarrassed at her attention and he shifted on his feet making sure not to drop his tray of lunch.

"Err… do you… would you mind if I…err… sat here?"

She blinked at him, before shaking her head slowly, suddenly finding her hands really interesting to look at.

Andrew lowered himself into the seat opposite her and Carrie went back to reading her book. They sat in an awkward silence for a few minute, while Andrew picked at his food. Carrie continued to stare intently at the words in the paperback that she held. Andrew could tell that it was a library book due to its shabby plastic covering. He wondered what it was about.

Eventually he caved to his curiosity. "So…umm, what are you reading?"

She jumped slightly again and seemed to be debating on whether she should answer him or not. She must have decided that she would because Carrie looked up shyly at him. "Uhh… it's a book about telekinesis."

Andrew was amused by this, given that Carrie had no clue that she was sitting beside someone who had first-hand experience with that particular power. Carrie blushed and ducked her head at his smirk, thinking he was mocking her but Andrew was quick to reassure her.

"That's cool. I've read about that before. It sounds pretty interesting." The corner of Carrie's mouth tweaked up in a small smile. "Do you believe that it's real? That people can actually do that kind of thing?"

Andrew didn't know why he was talking so much. Most of his conversations with Matt involved next to no participation on his part so he had no idea where any of this side of him was coming from. Carrie looked at the ceiling in thought.

"Umm… well… I guess it could be real, but most of the videos on the internet are edited so…" She shrugs and looks back at Andrew, her brown-ish grey eyes looking into his.

"Do you want to see something that will prove telekinesis?" Andrew did not know what he was doing. He had only just met this girl and he was planning to reveal Matt, Steve and his secret to her. Could he trust her? Well, it's not as though she had any friends to tell. Plus, Andrew kind of felt sorry for her. She was actually turning out to be quite a nice person.

Carrie looked confused and slightly scared, probably thinking it was going to be a prank or something. They both leaned forward so that their heads were fairly close and Andrew looked at the table for something to use. His eyes fell on the forgotten book in between them.

He raised his hand between them and felt his power reach out for the book. It slowly rose into the air, only by a couple of inches. Carrie's eyes widened in shock and curiosity as it spun in a slow circle before Andrew let it fall back to the table.

They sat in silence, Andrew starting to get nervous that she would have a massive freak out about it, before Carrie spoke up. She looked… relieved.

"I thought I was the only one who could do that kind of thing." She whispered so as to ensure that no one over heard her. This time it was Andrew's turn to look confused. Carrie's eyes darted quickly around the room before she raised her own palm over her book. The paperback rose into the air and gently flipped open, the pages turning quickly, before it shut and dropped to the table.

"Shit!" Andrew whispered in surprise. He grinned at Carrie. "Where did you get yours from? Mine came from my cousin, his friend and I finding some kind of alien stuff underground at a party." Carrie raised an eyebrow and Andrew muttered "It's a long story"

"Well… I don't know…" She answered. "Mine just… happened."

They smiled at each other.

The bell went signalling 5 minutes until class started up again for the afternoon and people started filtering out of the cafeteria so as not to be late. Carrie put the book away in her bag and Andrew got to his feet, shrugging his rucksack onto his shoulder. A shout echoed over to their table and when Andrew turned around he saw it was a very confused looking Matt and Steve, beckoning him over to them. He turned back to Carrie who was startled by his friend's attention.

He smiled at her when she looked back up at him.

"I'm really glad I sat here," he said, backing away towards Matt and Steve, occasionally glancing behind him so he didn't trip over any tables or chair legs. He smirked a little bit and raised an eyebrow at Carrie. "Same time tomorrow, yeah?"

Carrie fought back a shy smile before nodding seriously. "Yes."

As Andrew turned away from her and joined Matt and Steve leaving the hall, he couldn't help but think that it had been a good idea to confide in Carrie.

His new friendship with her could prove to benefit them both with future decisions and actions…


End file.
